


Moody

by emeiyonemillion



Series: SICK BEATS YO [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Lowkey Crack, M/M, pauls mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Prompt- aggression
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: SICK BEATS YO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Moody

3:33 pm

-Pail sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-

Pail: ok who tf ruined the couch

Pail: cause youre paying for it in more ways than one.

Jawn: oop moody alert

Pail: stfu for once in your life

Pail: unless you ruined the couch

Pail: in that case fess up right tf now.

Ringmaster: damn paulie whats got you all mad?

Jawn: hes on his period.

-Pail has removed Jawn from SICK BEATS YO-

Pail: someone fucked up my couch.

Georgewashingmachine: it was probably john ngl

Georgewashingmachine: he was fuckin around with grape juice earlier

Ringmaster: fuckin around?

Pail: omg

-Pail added John to SICK BEATS YO- 

Pail: John what did you do to my couch.

Georgewashingmachine: he had like a whole pitcher of grape juice and was like singing to it and dancing with it all around the living room

John: you saw that??!

Pail: omg you fucking idiot you better get a real fucking job and pay for my couch or I'll kick you out of this apartment like its a group chat.

-Pail has removed John from SICK BEATS YO-

Ringmaster: damn.

Ringmaster: paulies not playing around

Pail: thats right I'm not. I'm tired of all the bullshit I put up with all the goddamn time, you lot need to grow up.

Georgewashingmachine: i think paulie needs a break.

-Georgewashingmachine has removed Pail from SICK BEATS YO-

-Georgewashingmachine added John to SICK BEATS YO-

John: ok actually why is paul so mad

John: he just screamed "IM GOING FOR A FUCKING WALK" and slammed the door so hard the wall cracked

Ringmaster: idk but im gonna work on the couch

Georgewashingmaching: I'm gonna start dinner

John: uh what do i do

Georgewashingmachine: shut up

5:21

-Paul sent a message to George- 

Paul: can you add me back to the chat please? I've cooled down :)

Paul: George?

George: yeah sorry one sec

-Georgewashingmachine added Paul to SICK BEATS YO- 

Paul: hey

John: hey paulie!! <3

Georgewashingmachine: johm i told you to shut.

Ringmaster: johm

Paul: johm

John: johm

-John changed nickname to Johm- 

Johm: anyways paulie guess what i got!!!

Paul: ?

Johm: horror movie pack :) wanna watch tonight? 

Paul: yes! But John, honestly I was being a dick to you all you don't have to do this

Johm: but we can cuddle.....?

Paul: ofc <3<3

Georgewashingmachine: ..

Georgewashingmachine: hey ritchie..

Ringmaster: i would have nightmares for weeks hell no

Georgewashingmachine: :(


End file.
